Conventionally, a technology for realizing a large-sized screen with two or more display elements was applied in a large display device. In recent years, as the mobile information system has been developed to have a wireless internet function, a need of the large-sized screen is more increased. However, the large-sized screen cannot meet the most of portable characteristics of the portable display device and then a foldable type portable display device is suggested.
Generally, as flat display elements used for the portable display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor (TFT)-LCD, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent (EL), an electronic paper and etc., have been used.
As a portable display device with multiple display elements, a foldable type display device is suggested for increasing portable characteristics. However, in a prior foldable type display device, when panel housings having display elements, respectively are unfolded, the display elements of the panel housings can not effectively come into contact each other. Furthermore, a fixing member and a chassis should be designed appropriately to the foldable display device.